ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two
This is Part 2 to the MCU and this we be the Movies Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Ant-Man Iron Man 3 Playable Characters * Tony Stark ** Iron Man * Happy Hogan * Pepper Potts * James Rhodes ** Iron Patriot * Iron Legion * Harley Keener * President Ellis Bosses * Aldrich Killian ** The Mandarin * Eric Savin * Ellen Brandt Enemies * Extremis Soldiers * Jack Taggart Non Playable Characters * J.A.R.V.I.S * Doctor Wu * Bruce Banner * Wu Jiaqi * Heather * Gary Non Fightable Enemies * Maya Hansen * Trevor Slattery * The Fake Mandarin * Vice President Rodriguez Thor: The Dark World Playable Characters * Thor * Sif * Volstagg * Fandral * Frigga * Loki * Jane Foster * Darcy Lewis * Erik Selvig Bosses * Malekith * Algrim ** Kurse * Korg Enemies * Berserkers * Marauders * Ice Hounds Non Playable Characters * Odin * Heimdall * Ian Boothby * Hogun * Eir * Tyr * Einherjar * Vanir * Hugin * Munin * Metropolitan Police Service * John * Navid * Maddie * Richard Non Fightable Enemies * Carina * Taneleer Tivan ** The Collector Captain America: The Winter Soldier Playable Characters * Steve Rogers ** Captain America * Samuel Wilson ** Falcon * Natasha Romanoff ** Black Widow * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Sharon Carter ** Agent 13 Bosses * Brock Rumlow * Alexander Pierce * Bucky Barnes ** The Winter Solider * Georges Batroc Enemies * HYDRA * Jack Rollins * Jasper Sitwell * Ferdinand Lopez Non Playable Characters * S.H.E.I.L.D * Peggy Carter * Councilwoman Hawley * Councilman Rockwell * Councilman Singh * Councilman Yen * Police Department * Cameron Klein * CIA * Doctor Fine * Aaron * Moore * Renata * Garcia * Russo * Congressman Wenham * General Scudder Non Fightable Enemies * Senator Stern * Arnim Zola * Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker * Doctor List * Pietro Maximoff ** Quicksilver * Wanda Maximoff ** Scarlet Witch Guardians of the Galaxy Playable Characters * Peter Quill ** Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Yondu Udonta * Kraglin Obfonteri * Rhomann Dey Bosses * Ronan the Accuser * Korath * Nebula Enemies * Sakaaran Soldiers * Moloka Dar Non Playable Characters * Garthan Saal * Ravagers * Nova Corps * Bereet * Kree Empire * The Broker * Karman-Kan * Duranna * Cosmo * Howard the Duck * Adam Warlock * Doctor Fitzgibbon * Horuz Non Fightable Enemies * The Other * Thanos * Taneleer Tivan ** The Collector * Carina * Dark Elf * Chitauri Avengers: Age of Ultron Playable Characters * Tony Stark ** Iron Man * Steve Rogers ** Captain America * Thor * Bruce Banner ** The Hulk * Natasha Romanoff ** Black Widow * Clint Barton ** Hawkeye * Pietro Maximoff ** Quicksilver * Wanda Maximoff ** Scarlet Witch * Vision * James Rhodes ** War Machine Bosses * Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker * Ultron Enemies * HYDRA * Doctor List * Ultron Sentinels * Ulysses Klaue Non Playable Characters * J.A.R.V.I.S * Maria Hill * Dr. Helen Cho * Samuel Wilson ** Falcon * Laura Barton * Nick Fury * Friday * Iron Legion * South African Police Service * South African Army * Sokovia Policia * Cooper Barton * Lila Barton * Erik Selvig * Zrinka * Costel * Nathaniel Barton * Cameron Klein Ant-Man Playable Characters * Scott Lang ** Ant-Man